


The Policeman

by RedLlamas



Category: Lucy (2014)
Genre: Butterflies, Gen, I couldn't help myself, Idk how to feel about that, Lucy sounds like Rose, mentions of supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Del Rio decides to eat some ice cream after the shooting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Policeman

After Lucy's disintegration, Del Rio helped Professor Sam and the others to clean up. They didn't dare touch Lucy's supercomputer, but she sent another text to Del Rio saying that it was alright — it was already accumulating dust and, if it is to stay there, be dusted once in a while.

"IT WILL NOT SHOCK YOU."

Alright, they'll take her word for it.

Samuel Norman, however, starts laughing. When asked why is he laughing, we need to clean this whole room up, plus not to mention we need to call an ambulance and/or the police? He looks up from the flash drive in his hands, and says simply, "It was like she reached out to me with her hand and gave it to me! A hand!"

Del Rio cracked a smile.

After the bodies were disposed of, several reporters bombarding him (but not so much as the professor and his friends, seeing as he was just a policeman), and being one of the few people who walked out of the building alive (minus the people who were several floors above them during this episode), Del Rio made his way to a nice outdoors cafe/restaurant and ordered some ice cream with a water bottle, please, thank you. He sat outside, his chair facing in the direction of the chaos the poor professor and company are being subject to. When his ice cream arrived, he got his spoon and dug in. He had left his phone on the table, next to his plate.

"YOU'RE HANDLING THIS SURPRISINGLY WELL."

He glanced over to the message, and moved his gaze to no point in particular. He tried looking at the air.

Del Rio wanted to test a theory, although it was a pointless, considering when he had asked about Lucy's whereabouts she had directly answered him.

"Well you know, you meet a girl, she's smarter than everyone combined, has psychic powers, made a supercomputer, and disintegrated — must be Wednesday." He scooped some ice cream in his mouth.

Vanilla.

"YOU MAKE THIS SOUND LIKE ANYONE COULD HAVE GONE THROUGH WITH THIS. USUALLY, PEOPLE WOULD GO RUNNING FOR THE HILLS."

"People's realities don't enter the sci-fi realm."

"USUALLY."

"Usually." He was halfway.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask — can you manifest yourself in different ways?"

"HOW DO YOU MEAN?"

She hesitated.

"My niece, she watches this show and it has this one guy that can turn into different things. She told me he was a "god" for a while, so I thought: if this guy can, Lucy definitely."

"HE WAS MASQUERADING AS LOKI, A TRICKSTER GOD, WHO, IN ORIGINAL NORSE MYTHOLOGY, TURNED INTO MANY THINGS, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO A HORSE."

"Oh." Another scoop. "Interesting."

"I SUPPOSE, NOW THAT I AM ANYWHERE AND EVERYWHERE, THAT I COULD CHOOSE A VESSEL. THOUGH I HAVEN'T TRIED IT YET."

"You can do it. I believe in you." He fist pumped his hand into the air, spoon still in hand.

He thought he could hear the air chuckle.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION."

It was his turn to chuckle.

Not long after, the air around him shifted. An energy was present. There seemed to be an invisible barrier around him, which made a chink in the armour appear.

A monarch butterfly appeared and landed on the handle of his spoon.

"A butterfly?"

It flapped its wings.

"I ALWAYS THOUGHT THEY WERE PRETTY. AND SINCE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I MANIFEST MYSELF IN THE CORPOREAL WORLD, MIGHT AS WELL START SMALL."

She fluttered her wings and dropped down to land beside the phone.

Del Rio finished his ice cream, scooping up the melted vanilla with his spoon.

"Makes sense." He opened his water bottle and drank some water. Water always tastes better after you ate ice cream and/or chocolate. And yogurt.

"So Lucy, can you affect other things in this dimensional plane?" He called over the waitress and awaited his receipt.

"WELL I AM TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW, AREN'T I?"

"Hehe, touché. Anyways, will you just hang around me or will you help out other people with their everyday, mundane lives?" He left a generous tip, and made his way out of the cafe restaurant. He brought the water bottle though. He held his phone as if he were texting someone.

"I MIGHT HELP YOU OUT. I MIGHT HELP PROFESSOR NORMAN TOO. I MIGHT HELP EVERYONE OUT WITH THEIR PROBLEMS, NO MATTER HOW BIG OR SMALL."

"Thank you for that. But I got to say, it feels like now you're this new, benevolent god. Dess. Deity?"

"I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT I AM NO GOD. I JUST WENT TO A BETTER PLACE."

"Seems like you gained a sense of humour."

"I'D LIKE TO THINK THAT I'VE ALWAYS HAD ONE."

Del Rio hailed a taxi. He told the taxi driver his address and Lucy spoke again. "YOU'RE GOING HOME? I FIGURED A 'SCI-FI REALM' REALITY WOULD AFFECT A GUY SOMEHOW. I SAID IT ONCE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN: YOU SEEM TO BE HANDLING THIS SURPRISINGLY WELL."

"What can I say? I haven't slept for about three days — since I met you." The taxi driver had to drive a ways from the scene.

"WELL IT WASN'T ACTUALLY THREE DAYS, IT WAS—"

"You get me, you get me."

She took a pause. "YES, I 'GET YOU.'"

"Good."

After the taxi driver dropped him off at a house by the outskirts of town, he opened his door and told the air around him.

"Lucy, I got a good feeling about this. Maybe having your best friend be an omnipresent, omniscient, invisible being might have its perks."

"THIS WILL BE A PLEASANT EXPERIENCE TO HAVE WITH YOU, MY FRIEND."

As Del Rio walked in to his house, a butterfly appeared by the window and fluttered its wings. A ripple caused the monarch's wing patterns to change to magenta and teal, and another ripple turned them back.


End file.
